1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric arc heaters and more particularly it pertains to a process for and a conversion of naturally occurring fuels into gaseous products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of plasma technology to high temperature processes in the organic, inorganic, and extractive metallurgy areas has been widely researched. Previous investigations have included the plasma production of the acetylene and other hydrocarbons, nitrogen fixation, the production of oxides, carbides, and nitrides, and reduction of metal oxides and halides, benefication of complex minerals, and plasma remelting and refining. An example of a method and arc heater is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,870, entitled "Method of Direct Ore Reduction Using a Short Cap Arc Heater", by Maurice G. Fey and George A. Kemeny, issued Oct. 16, 1973. Other examples of similar processes are disclosed in that patent.
Despite extensive research, there are relatively few large scale commercial processes based on plasma technology. In general, those commercial processes have been confined to processes requiring temperatures not attainable by a conventional technique, to applications in which reduced capital requirements were of importance, or to processes where the plasma method resulted in a product with unique characteristics. In most cases, the plasma route has not been economically competitive because of higher energy costs. However, the situation is changing due to the shrinking supplies of light hydrocarbon fuels and to the development of a stable electric energy economy.
In view of the limited sources of natural gas as a fuel and the greater sources of oil and particularly coal, the desirability of converting oil and coal to a gaseous form of fuel is manifest. The electric arc heater is a potentially useful device for that purpose, because the high temperature technology involved is readily effective to produce free hydrocarbon radical ions from hydrocarbon fuel in a potentially economical manner when compared with other alternative procedures.